Polpo Paul
Il polpo Paul (Isola d'Elba o Weymouth, gennaio 2008 - Oberhausen, 26 ottobre 2010) (in tedesco Paul die Krake) era un polpo comune che viveva in un acquario pubblico presso il centro di vita marina di Oberhausen, in Germania, e che ha conosciuto una certa notorietà internazionale in occasione dei Mondiali di calcio del 2010 quando fu utilizzato per tentare di "predire" i risultati delle partite di calcio in cui era coinvolta la Nazionale di calcio tedesca. Ad esse si aggiunse anche quella della finale non disputata dalla Germania; le "previsioni" in quell'occasione si rivelarono tutte corrette. Paul è morto nella notte tra il 25 e il 26 ottobre 2010 nello stesso Sea Life Center di Oberhausen, in Germania. Lutto Mondiale: morto il polpo Paul sportmediaset.mediaset.it Vita Secondo la versione ufficiale, l'uovo da cui nacque Paul si schiuse presso il Sea Life Center di Weymouth, in Inghilterra, nel gennaio 2008, per poi essere trasferito in Germania presso l'attuale parco acquatico di Oberhausen. Tuttavia, secondo un articolo pubblicato dal Corriere della Sera (che cita un'intervista di Verena Bartsch, istruttrice di Paul, al tedesco Bild am Sonntag pubblicata l'11 luglio 2010), il polpo sarebbe stato dato a lei dopo esser stato pescato da Yuri Tiberto nelle acque dell'Isola d'Elba, in Italia. Calcio: a Marina di Campo "via" o "sentiero" Polpo Paul Repubblica.it Proprio per questo motivo il 21 settembre 2010, tramite la sua addestratrice, gli è stato conferito un autentico certificato di nascita a dimostrazione delle sue origini italianeIl Polpo Paul è italiano, e l'Elba gli dà certificato di nascita Agi.it e del fatto che la vera età al momento del conferimento del certificato è di sei mesi di vita.Animali: Polpo Paul compie 6 mesi, festa all'Isola d'Elba Ecoo.itIl polpo Paul compie 6 mesi Libero-news.it Il suo nome deriva dal titolo di un racconto per bambini scritto dall'autore tedesco Boy Lornsen: Der Tintenfisch Paul Oktopus.Pubblicato in Das alte Schwein lebt immer noch: Boy Lornsens Tierleben, Schneekluth (1985), ISBN 978-3-7951-0941-7. Ripubblicato nell'antologia Der Tintenfisch Paul Oktopus. Gedichte für neugierige Kinder, 2009, Manfred Boje Verlag ISBN 978-3-414-82148-5 La sua carriera di "oracolo" ha avuto inizio nel corso del campionato europeo di calcio del 2008. La morte È deceduto per cause naturali la notte del 26 ottobre 2010, all'acquario di Oberhausen dov'era custodito.Morto polpo Paul, indovino dei Mondiali Ansa.it Nell'acquario dove viveva è stato possibile lasciare un proprio messaggio di condoglianze e per celebrare l'animale verrà realizzato un DVD.È morto il Polpo Paul, in arrivo un Dvd per celebrarlo Sport10.it Paul sarà cremato, e l'urna con le ceneri esposta al pubblico dell'acquario. Il suo successore (chiamato con lo stesso nome) dovrebbe cimentarsi anch'egli nei pronostici calcistici.Maradona maledice il polpo Paul. Ma forse è qualcuno che usa il suo nome Corriere.it A nemmeno un giorno dalla sua morte, il Comune di Campo nell'Elba ha deciso di dedicargli il nome di una via. L'Union of European Football Associations, l'organo amministrativo, organizzativo e di controllo del calcio europeo, lo ha ricordato sul proprio sito ufficiale dicendo che «si è ritagliato uno spazio nella storia del calcio».PSV, Pizarro e il Polpo Paul it.uefa.com In un articolo apparso sul The Guardian si ipotizzava, con una probabilità del 60-70%Percentuale fornita nell'intervista di Jiang Xiao. che il polpo fosse morto il 9 luglio, poco prima del termine dei Mondiali. Il polpo Paul, dopo la morte, è stato sostituito da Paul II, considerato dai proprietari dell'acquario di Oberhausen suo erede.Paul II, il successore dell'indovino mondiale Ansa.it In Spagna, dopo la sua morte, è stato organizzato un vero funerale.Paul II, l'erede dell'oracolo sportmediaset.mediaset.it Mesi dopo, nel gennaio 2011, l'acquario Sea Life di Oberhausen gli ha dedicato una statua. Ad un anno dalla morte, nell'autunno 2011, è stata annunciata l'uscita di un romanzo di genere fantastico ispirato al celebre polpo Parola di Paul, ad opera del giornalista Luciano MinervaRomanzo su polpo Paul a un anno da morte, articolo dal sito web del Corriere della Sera, del 25 Ottobre 2011. Mondiali di calcio 2010 La notorietà mondiale dell'animale è giunta in occasione del Mondiale sudafricano del 2010 in cui ha indovinato l'esito di tutte le sette partite della Nazionale tedesca. Infatti ha predetto le vittorie dei tedeschi contro Australia, Ghana, Inghilterra, Argentina e Uruguay, così come le sue sconfitte contro Serbia e Spagna. Per la prima volta è stato chiesto a Paul anche l'esito di una partita che non riguarda la Nazionale tedesca, ovvero la finale del Mondiale tra Olanda e Spagna: Paul si è espresso per la Spagna e anche in quest'ultimo caso ha avuto ragione, indovinando l'ottavo risultato su otto nel Mondiale. Le previsioni del polpo si sono rivelate corrette al 100% per i mondiali del 2010 (8/8). Le previsioni esatte del polpo Paul dei campionati europei (4/6) erano state del 67%.La probabilità di indovinare 8 risultati su 8 sarebbe (solo nel caso in cui i risultati possibili fossero solo due (vittoria o sconfitta, in questo caso scegliere una delle due scatole a disposizione, quella con raffigurata la bandiera della squadra data per vincitrice) e fossero anche equiprobabili, cioè non influenzati da condizioni più o meno favorevoli risulta essere ovviamente 1 / 28, ovvero 1 su 256. È stato citato anche da un secondo capo di governo, il presidente iraniano Mahmud Ahmadinejad, come esempio delle superstizioni dell'Occidente.Ahmadinejad se la prende col polpo Paul «L'Occidente sfrutta la superstizione» Corriere.it A Mondiale concluso, i suoi proprietari e la direzione dell'acquario hanno annunciato che non vi saranno più "previsioni" da parte dell'animale, sancendo di fatto il "pensionamento" di Paul. Il quotidiano tedesco Handelsblatt gli ha dedicato anche un editoriale dal titolo "Trionfo per il polpo".Basta sfera di cristallo, Paul torna a fare il polpo Ansa.it Metodo di espressione del pronostico Il metodo con cui, ad un dato comportamento del polpo, si attribuisce la scelta del pronostico è stato inventato da Oliver Walenciak e dal suo staff. Tale metodo, che non ha alcun fondamento scientifico, è piuttosto semplice: il polpo viene privato del cibo per un periodo di tempo abbastanza lungo da affamarlo e successivamente vengono inserite, nell'acquario in cui vive, due scatole con sopra le bandiere della Germania e della Nazionale sfidante, contenenti entrambe il suo abituale nutrimento, che generalmente consiste in ostriche o molluschi.Il mondiale e la superstizione del polpo ilquotidianodellacalabria.ilsole24ore.com La Nazionale la cui bandiera si trova sulla scatola che per prima il polpo apre per nutrirsi, è ritenuta quella pronosticata come vincente. I trattamenti a cui l'animale è sottoposto sono stati aspramente criticati dalla PETA, che ne ha chiesto l'immediata liberazione nel suo habitat naturale. L'acquario di Oberhausen ha tuttavia negato questa possibilità sostenendo che, essendo sempre vissuto in cattività, il polpo non sarebbe in grado di procurarsi autonomamente il cibo. Dopo che l'eliminazione di diverse Nazionali hanno confermato le scelte di Paul, diversi tifosi (in particolare argentini e tedeschi) hanno "minacciato" di cucinare il polpo, lanciando su internet consigli per numerosi piatti e ricette. A seguito di ciò, secondo il Westfälische Rundschau, il primo ministro spagnolo José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero ha promesso di inviare una squadra di "guardie del corpo" per proteggere Paul, mentre il ministro spagnolo per l'ambiente, Elena Espinosa, ha detto di voler inserire la specie di Paul, l'Octopus vulgaris, tra le specie in pericolo di estinzione in modo impedire ai tedeschi di mangiarlo. Spain worried about safety of Paul the Octopus timeslive.co.za Teorie sulla motivazione delle scelte del polpo Il caso ha suscitato l'interesse di diversi accademici di vari paesi che hanno espresso la loro opinione sui pronostici dell'animale. Shelagh Malham della Bangor University sostiene che, essendo i polpi sensisibili alla luminosità, la scelta potrebbe essere influenzata dai colori, tesi criticata da Janet Voight del Field Museum of Natural History di Chicago, la quale ritiene che non ci sia alcuna certezza sul fatto che Paul possa distinguere i colori. Volker Miske della University of Greifswald ritiene che le decisioni del polpo possano essere determinate dalle piccole differenze chimiche esistenti tra le varie scatole. Stando a quanto dichiarato dai custodi di Paul, le scatole scelte erano state dotate di fessure per indirizzare la scelta dell'animale. Altri sostengono che Paul potrebbe essere attratto dalle particolari forme geometriche delle bandiere delle Nazionali che gli vengono sottoposte. Secondo Shelagh Malham dell'Università di Bangor, il polpo sarebbe attratto da forme disposte orizzontalmente, e in effetti le bandiere delle squadre da lui scelte avevano righe orizzontali. La bandiera tedesca, composta da tre righe orizzontali di colore nero, rosso e giallo oro, sarebbe la sua scelta abituale. Ma la bandiera della Spagna, con le sue righe rosse e gialle, e la bandiera della Serbia, con il suo contrasto tra blu e bianco, apparirebbero alla sua vista come più "vivide", determinando la sua scelta in loro favore piuttosto che della solita Germania. Nonostante queste ipotesi, secondo la maggior parte degli esperti le scelte sono totalmente dovute al caso. L'editorialista del New York Times Roger Cohen lo considera un caso esemplare di sincronicità junghiana. Op-Ed Columnist - The Oracle of Oberhausen - NYTimes.com Reazioni a Mondiale terminato Diffusasi la notizia della previsione azzeccata contro l' e contro — successivamente — la , alcuni tifosi delle due Nazionali eliminate hanno ironicamente proposto di cucinare il polpo.Mondiali 2010: il polpo Paul minacciato di morte dai tedeschi Notizieoggi.net A questo punto, sono insorti i tifosi spagnoli che hanno chiesto ufficialmente di adottare Paul in qualità di loro "mascotte", visto che in Spagna il mollusco è visto come una sorta di "eroe nazionale",Il polpo Paul diventa il nuovo idolo spagnolo: anche lui campione del mondo Ilmediterraneo.it come recita un articolo pubblicato persino sul quotidiano della Santa Sede, "L'Osservatore Romano".Sudafrica 2010: Il polpo Paul protagonista anche sull'Osservatore romano Adnkronos.com Secondo la Deutsche Presse-Agentur, un impreditore di O Carballiño, una cittadina della Galizia in Spagna di docimila abitanti, avrebbe offerto 30.000 € per "acquistare" Paul e trasferirlo nella città come massima attrazione della Fiesta del Pulpo; Spanier bieten 30.000 Euro Ablösesumme für "Pulpo Paul" Ftd.de il Sea Life Center ha rifiutato l'offerta.Kraken-Orakel vs. Propheten-Papagei FR online 8-7-2010 Di questo luogo è divenuto cittadino onorario. Successivamente ai Mondiali, la Ligastavok.com, società russa di scommesse sportive via internet, ha offerto 100 000 dollari per l'acquisto dell'animale; l'offerta è stata presentata all'acquario dove il vive il polpo. Precedentemente, anche lo zoo di Madrid aveva presentato un'offerta molto importante per poter accogliere il cefalopode nella sua struttura.Offerti 100mila dollari per il polpo Paul Ilgiornale.itOfferti 100 mila dollari per polpo Paul Ansa.it Grazie soprattutto al cefalopode, nell'estate del 2010 l'acquario in cui vive diviene meta turistica poiché inserito tra le proposte di viaggio di siti specializzati e agenzie;Il polpo Paul diventa attrazione turistica Corriere.it inoltre, il 20 agosto 2010 viene scelto come testimonial della candidatura dell'Inghilterra ai Mondiali del 2018, per volontà del comitato incaricato di promuovere la candidatura.Il polpo Paul torna in campo. È sponsor Mondiali Inghilterra Ggazzetta.itMondiali 2018, l'Inghilterra ingaggia il polpo Paul Repubblica.it Il suo nome è accompagnato da quello di altre celebrità, come i calciatori John Charles Barnes (che lo ha definito «uno dei più grandi nomi del calcio»), David Beckham e Rio Ferdinand, il pilota di Formula 1 Lewis Hamilton ed i musicisti Noel Gallagher e Sting. 'Psychic' octopus backs England World Cup bid news.bbc.co.uk Nel mese di settembre 2010 il Polpo Paul è stato scelto per lanciare una nuova marca di una linea di abbigliamento casual.Dal calcio alla moda, ecco le T-shirt del polpo Paul Affaritaliani.itPolpo Paul si lancia nella moda Ansa.it A settembre del 2010 inizia a circolare la notizia di un film di genere thriller diretto da Xiao Jiang in uscita il mese successivo in Asia. Il titolo del lungometraggio è Kill Paul octopus (in italiano Uccidi il polpo Paul) e nella locandina si vede il cefalopode insanguinato. La storia non è comunque incentrata su di lui poiché il Mondiale sudafricano è solo un pretesto di contorno ai vari crimini che verranno commessi."Kill Paul octopus": un film cinese senza pietà per il polpo sport.sky.it A meno di 24 ore dalla sua morte, il 27 ottobre 2010, il Comune di Campo nell'Elba, località in cui il polpo Paul è stato pescato, ha deciso di intitolargli un sentiero panoramicoUn sentiero intitolato a Paul Il Tirreno operativo a partire dal mese di giugno,La passeggiata della Foce dedicata al polpo Paul Il Tirreno quando verrà inaugurato e segnalato con una cartellonistica bilingue, italiana e tedesca. A distanza dal Mondiale Nel 2012, intorno al periodo in cui cominciavano gli Europei, sul polpo Paul sono usciti un libro in e-book dal titolo La vera storia di Paul il polpo e un docufilm intitolato The Life and Times of Paul the Psychic Octopus.Il mito del polpo Paul. Un libro e un documentario sull'octopus indovino Gqitalia.it7 giugno 2012 Un romanzo sul polpo Paul alla vigilia degli Europei Ilgiornaledipachino.com Lista delle predizioni Risultati che hanno interessato la Germania Risultati che non hanno interessato la Germania Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni ;Quotidiani italiani * La Stampa * Corriere della sera * il Giornale * Paul, polpo e profeta su Query - la rivista ufficiale del CICAP * Categoria:Animali famosi Categoria:Scommesse Categoria:Curiosità Categoria:Divinazione